


Claire Novak

by MollyTheFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, claire novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyTheFangirl/pseuds/MollyTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has gone on the loose after Castiel helps her out, leading to her getting hurt and the Winchesters get involved.<br/>One Shot of supernatural episode 'the things we left behind'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire Novak

Castiel strolled down the cool, stained white corridors and looked around. He'd been looking for Claire Novak, his vessel's daughter for months now - he needed to make amends for killing her father. His cloud of thought was interrupted by a grunting, pained muffle. He looked in through a window to see a strikingly blonde, hooded girl punching one of the walls. He remembered her flowing golden hair but she was different now. Instead of those innocent grey eyes, bags formed around them and they where shrouded by bold eyeliner. Her cheeks, once rosey where now pale in the dim light and her girly clothes where gone. Just a worn out hoodie and ripped jeans that smelt distinctly of cigarette smoke. The thumps echoed around the silent room and she sobbed. Droplets of blood ran down the pillar from her knuckles like a stream. 

"Claire stop that!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the pillar. Dents and marks littered the paint work, this was not her first visit here.  
"Castiel?" she stopped breathless. She wiped away her tears and put her strong wall up in front of the angel.  
"Claire i have been looking for you for many weeks, why are you here?" he let go of her and looked around,  
"More on the point douche bag, why are you here? You kill my Father and turn up as if nothing happened! You took everything from me Castiel, you ruined what was left of my childhood! I hate you, get out.. go away... GET OUT!" She screamed. 

In a blind moment of panic Claire grabbed her pen knife and said smugly,  
"Here hold this." as she stuck into Castiel's stomach. Castiel could see the pure hate in her eyes as she ran for the door. Castiel simply extended his arm and pursued to lock it before she got there.  
"Thats not going to work on me, this you know Claire." and she watched in amazement as the wound stuck together with a dim blue healing light. The penknife fell to the floor with a clang of metal.  
"Please, let me help you..." He took hold of her rough hands and healed them the same as he did with his stab wound.

In ore she lifted her hands up to the light and inspected them.  
"Wow... thanks!" she whispered from underneath her hood just loud enough for Cas to hear.  
"So, what are you doing here?" he asked again watching the knife on the floor warily.  
"Meh," she started like it wasn't a big deal,  
" After Dad left with you, Mum struggled a lot. She left to go find herself, i guess she's still looking..." she took down her hood and stared him in his blue eyes.  
"You live alone?" he cocked his head, confused.  
"After i went to live with my Grandma, but she died too. So now I'm a frequent flyer here.... it just seems everyone around me leaves." she sighed like it was nothing new. 

Cas thought about comforting her, but at that exact moment A police man walked in and stopped at the door.  
"This girl isn't meant to have visitors." he shouted, authority in his voice.  
"No, she's not," he put two fingers to the policeman's forehead and he collapsed in a heap.  
"Is he...?" Claire started  
"Sleeping..." Cas finished.  
"Oh and before you ask, he's here because i shop lifted this evening..." she trailed off, guiltily like she was still speaking to her Father.  
"You picked up a shop this evening? You must be very strong..." Cas looked hilariously confused.  
"No idiot!" she smiled, showing white teeth.  
"Look, ill explain later." she added reaching for her duffel bag.  
"Where are we going?" Castiel asked following her through the door,

"We're getting the hell out of here!" She whispered excitement in her eyes, as they took off down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Comment and feel free to leave kudos.  
> More chapters next week! Where will Cas and Claire go, are the paying a visit to the Winchesters... or won't they make it that far?  
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
